


Don't Let Him Know (How I Feel)

by Todoroki_Shothoe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todoroki_Shothoe/pseuds/Todoroki_Shothoe
Summary: Peter gets injured on a mission and Aunt May is out of town, meaning Peter is living on his own. This means that Tony forced Peter to stay at the tower so he could take care of his small intern. Peter blatantly tried to refuse, trying to hide the crush he had formed on Tony. Unfortunately, Tony walks in on Peter while Peter was on the phone to Ned while in Tonys care, leaving Tony to fuss over what he just heard. Tony worries over it and tries to distance himself from Peter but it doesn’t really work out as it causes Peter to become almost like a lost puppy and causes him to easily make simple mistakes he normal wouldn’t. Tony finally confronts Peter about what he said and how hes now acting, How will it end?





	1. Oh No...

Peter PoV 

“what did you just say...?” A deep and quiet voice echoed around the room. That was the voice of the one person I didn’t want to hear my conversation to Ned. My hand lost its grip on my phone, dropping it to the ground as I slowly turned to look at the man. Tony Stark. 

No... This can’t be happening... Why...? Why me of all people did this have to happen to...? 

What happened? Is that what you’re wondering? Well... It all happened in what seemed like a matter of seconds. This is what I dreaded while I stayed in the Avengers Tower every time. This fear... 

 

~Flashback~ 

 

My body erupted in pain, my burning blood rushing through my veins. A needle was yanked out of my neck as my body was shoved forward towards the Avengers. Knees buckling, I fell to the floor in pain, landing on my stomach as my head hit the ground with a thud. The world spun and my vision swam, bile rising in my throat as I wheezed for air. All the noise started to increase, the brightness increasing, the stench of blood and sweat, the pain and itchiness of grass against my skin. 

A hand quickly took ahold of my shoulder, causing a scream to rip from my throat and my body to jolt in pain. I tried to pull away from the touch, only to be rolled onto my back and then picked up, being held against a cold surface. Iron man’s suit...? I could blurrily see red and gold before I had to shut my eyes to keep out the bright light that blinded me. Instinctively, my hands reached up and covered my ears, blocking out as much of the steadily increasing sound as possible. 

The wind whipped and lashed out against my sensitive skin under my scratchy suit which was sticky with blood, causing whimpers to escape my mouth as I gasped for air. I shakily moved a hand, quickly pulling the mask up to reveal the bottom half of my face. Breathing instantly became so much easier for mu but my chest still felt restricted by the suit. 

“It’s all going to be okay kiddo...” Muttered Iron man, trying to stay as quiet as possible due to my obvious sensory overload which was forced upon me by whatever was injected into my neck. A poison most likely which triggered the sensory overload as well as allowed my body mix and lower its immune system against the poison in an attempt to help relieve the current pain of the sensory overload. 

Soon enough, the brightness dimmed and the air cooled even more than outside. I slowly opened my eyes to glimpse around, hissing as I quickly shut them again. I felt a pair of hands lightly touch me and remove the suit to gain access to the other injuries I had sustained. They weren’t healing as fast as they usually would but were healing faster than they would if they were on a usual human. My vision dimmed even more before I felt my consciousness fade and everything went pitch black. 

About a day later, I slowly opened my eyes. My body felt slightly sore and I slowly forced myself to sit up. Where was I? Just by looking around, I quickly decided I was in the Med Bay and let out a sigh. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.... What’s the time...?” I ask in a raspy voice, coughing slightly before I carefully stood up. 

“It is currently 4:36 am Mr. Parker.” The AI stated. “Please stay seated. Boss will be here soon. He told me to alert him of when you wake up.” After that was said, Tony rushed into the room and over to my side. He made the teen sit down before he started to check over my body for any injuries that hadn’t healed, only to find any. A sigh escaped Tony’s lips before his gaze turned to me. 

“You are staying in the Tower for at least a week. I need to make sure that you’re all healed and none of the poison is still in your blood stream.” He stated to me, causing me to instantly frown and shake my head rapidly. 

“No! I'm fine!” I immediately protested, looking at Tony as I quickly stood myself up, looking at the billionaire with a pout. I was not staying in Avengers Tower where Tony could possibly find out my crush on him or any of the over Avengers that would tell him. I couldn’t risk it! 

“You are staying here. Your things have already been moved to the room for you. Go to your room and rest, I'll have F.R.I.D.A.Y. notify you when food is ready.” He stated, looking at me. I quickly left the room, heading to my own room and grabbing my phone, almost instantly calling Ned out of panic. 

“Ned! We have a problem!!” I squeak out, panic rushing through me as I waited for Ned’s reply. 

“What...? Its only... Just about 5am...” He said, voice clearly still laced with sleep. I instantly felt bad but words started to fall from my lips without me even realizing what I was saying. 

“Mr. Stark is making me stay at Avengers Tower for the week! They probably told Aunt May something so I can’t go home! And you know why that is a big problem! He cant find out! I can’t let MR. Stark find out about my crush on him!!” I babbled out, hands trembling as I took in a deep breath. 

“what did you just say...?” A deep and quiet voice echoed around the room. That was the voice of the one person I didn’t want to hear my conversation to Ned. My hand lost its grip on my phone, dropping it to the ground as I slowly turned to look at the man. Tony Stark...


	2. Why did he have to find out..?

Peter PoV

My heart started to race in my chest as the room closed in on me. Panic was racing through my veins as i slowly turned around to look at the man himself, my eyes wide with fear of rejection. I was scared of so many things right now.. That single phrase, my unknowing confession to Mr.Stark, could change everything that i live for...

Mr.Stark could take everything away from me and make me leave the tower.. I dont want to leave! Just the thought of it brought tears to my eyes as i stared at the man who held my whole life in his hands. "N-Nothing Mr.Stark..." I said quietly, quickly turning my gaze down. My voice was shaky, clearly showing the fear i held to Mr.Stark.

He heard the other sigh, making him instantly think of the worse possible answer to this situation. "Listen kid, im gonna leave and pretend i didnt hear thar, okay? You can stay here for the week as you were before but im going to take your suit off of you and i dont want you near the labs." Mr.Stark stated before he quickly turned and headed out of the room, making me let out a squeak and reach out to him. 

"You cant do that! Please Mr.Stark!!" I practically begged with my few words, wanting desperately for Mr.Stark to turn around and say it was all just some joke but i just watched him walk away..

The door shut behind Mr.Stark, making me cast my gaze down before I picked up my phone and ended the call before i climbed into my bed for the week, wishing this was all just a dream but the dread and fear cluthing my gut told me it wasnt a dream..

// Sorry everyone, i have had writers block and should have warned you all but i should be updating my other books soon too!! And also sorry about the chapter being so short ;-;  
Thank you all for being patient enough with me!


End file.
